


花樽与花

by Hskbeno



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hskbeno/pseuds/Hskbeno
Relationships: 光电潇应/闻洛/之焉/何焉悦色
Kudos: 18





	花樽与花

夏之光讨厌翟潇闻。

关种。

他翻了个白眼。翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地凑过来。

“光光，不要翻白眼呀，变成习惯性动作的话就不妙了，会被饭看到的。”

“不要学你小赞哥哥。”

翟潇闻青葱一样手指在他额头上点了一下，夏之光抓住它，把自己的手扣进去，单手撑着头靠在床上，如果有人开门进来，那么翟潇闻看上去几乎坐在他怀里。

他的小赞哥哥正和另一个傻逼纠缠不清地炒着cp，不胜其烦，又不厌其烦。

夏之光盯着光秃秃的天花板，白得无边无际，让人眩晕。

大人的世界真难懂。

大人的世界有时候又很好懂。

跟翟潇闻上过一次床后他就出师了。

他讨厌翟潇闻，又被他亲手牵进美丽新世界。

翟潇闻的屁股不太翘，他看着自己的性器在肉团间进进出出的时候想到的竟然是焉栩嘉的脸。

焉栩嘉的屁股就很翘，手感也很好。

何洛洛没想过反攻吗，亏他粉丝天天在论坛写宁子哥爆炒r1se剩下10个妹妹文学。

殊不知其实宁子哥一晚被爆炒十次。

可能没那么多…夏之光严谨地想，胯下动作不知不觉慢下来。

“夏之光你没吃饭吗？”

做爱时候出神丢脸的是对方，但被对方质疑性功能又是另一回事。

鼻子大的人那里也大。

这句话他从青春期开始听到结束。

一方面对自己日渐雄伟的尺寸感到骄傲，一方面又不希望鼻子继续横向扩张。

毕竟高眉骨配上精致鼻尖是Russia混血颜，配上大鼻翼就是Africa混血颜了。

好在鼻仙听取了他的祈愿，鼻子的生长在17岁停止，停留在了一个合适的尺寸。

怎么个合适法呢。打上鼻影上镜英俊，素面朝天的时候让人一看就知道他很大的那种合适。

他卖力挺动，在翟潇闻射出来后也很快射了一保险套，倒不是什么争强好胜的脸面问题，一定要在0之后才射，虽然这确实很重要。

翟潇闻高潮后很敏感，哪怕一点皮肤接触也会让他难受，所以夏之光基本上就在他高潮之后快速解决，至于怎么解决，脑海里想的画面，反正精神出轨不犯法，肉体出轨都不犯法，何况他和翟潇闻最多就是炮友关系，连一纸结婚证都扯不上。

他会和翟潇闻结婚吗？

夏之光没仔细想过这个问题，应该说，他只是在想以后会不会结婚这个问题的时候，在考虑备选人的时候顺带滑过了翟潇闻的脸。

性事结束照例翟潇闻先去洗澡，什么攻抱着被做到没有力气的受去洗澡共浴，两个人顺势在浴缸里再来一发，现实一点吧，翟潇闻想，写黄文的人都没有性生活吗。

这种时候，热水比男人更能让他放轻松。

翟潇闻喜欢夏之光吗。

喜欢啊当然。

回答轻松又愉快，给予肯定的时间愈快，答案的真实性便少上几分。

年轻漂亮的新鲜肉体，谁不喜欢呢。

但会注意到掌关节因为干燥天气而起皮，拿来护手霜的这份心意，又另算一番。

细节总是容易打动人的，至少容易打动翟潇闻。

何洛洛微瞪着一双大眼睛，他大概是少有的无意识瞪眼还不像青蛙的人。

翟潇闻把目光从护手霜挪到何洛洛眼里的光。

明亮的、真诚的，让人忍不住想要捉弄他一下。

翟潇闻拖着软软的腔调让何洛洛给他挤护手霜，他的手太冰了，像一颗木拙的冰块，发出咔啦咔啦的脆响。

何洛洛旋开盖子，边认真道，可能会有点凉。小心程度仿佛下一秒裂缝就会在晶莹指尖四散开。

白色膏体在手背上绕成一坨懒羊羊头顶的毛，柑橘味，翟潇闻狠狠吸了一口冷空气，同时鼻腔感受到干燥的刺痛。

毫无新意的味道。

和选择它的主人一样寡淡，但几乎没有人会讨厌的柑橘味。

清新、无公害、还很有活力。

翟潇闻慢条斯理地抹开护手霜，他知道自己的手很漂亮，听多了夸赞，大部分来自粉丝，最近一次还是在给夏之光做手活的时候。

他是感受不到纤细手指环着青筋曲蜒的紫红色柱身有什么美感可言，不过夏之光喜欢就随他说去，总归用手比用嘴要少受点罪。

搓了半分钟，指间还是滑腻。

“你挤太多啦。”他半真半假地抱怨道。没等何洛洛作什么反应，他就直挺挺地把手伸到何洛洛跟前。

“分你一点。”

何洛洛的神经反射比普通人要慢0.5秒，他的单纯和木讷全部源自于此，往往人家调侃他，等他开口就已经错过了最好的反驳时机，弱弱的“不是”总是淹没在欢声笑语里，何洛洛便咬着唇附和进大家的快乐里。

翟潇闻向来不耐，他在床上连0.1秒都不乐意让夏之光多呆，做完就要赶人走，这会儿却乐意付给何洛洛这0.5秒的温柔。

“噢，好。”何洛洛照旧又是眨了一下眼，伸出手却不知道翟潇闻是要怎么个分法。

翟潇闻主动去蹭他手背，融化奶油似的黏糊在两个人手背之间的皮肤。

他心想，要换了夏之光，这会儿交换的就不止护手霜了。不过夏之光才不会注意到他手冻起皮这种事。

翟潇闻撇嘴，他把多余的膏体都抹给何洛洛，反手包住何洛洛的手，拇指指腹轻轻在手心打转。

他当然知道何洛洛在和焉栩嘉拍拖，也对焉栩嘉和夏之光的所谓前尘往事略知一二。

他只是想找个器大活好的床伴，却被迫做了青春伤痛故事的听众。

一堆垃圾。

翟潇闻这样点评，彼时夏之光还未从情绪里解脱出来，他眼下青黑，眼球布满血丝，转动一下传来的酸涩让他恍惚以为自己变成一只干瘪的柠檬。

翟潇闻也就没直接把毒舌付诸行动，他抛过去一支人工泪滴，柠檬吸饱了水，重新涟涟起来。

夏之光沉默着不说话，不知道是不是对一时兴起的坦白局感到后悔。

翟潇闻没精力也没兴趣做深夜电台热心开解，忍着困意听夏之光挤牙膏，他甚至懒得把断续的故事七拼八凑成一条完整的时间线。

他翟潇闻的人生轴又不缺这点道听途说的谈资，何况，夏之光和焉栩嘉那一地鸡毛，都是他和他们认识之前的事了。

时间策马奔腾急吼吼地向前冲，从不回头。

后来撞破夏之光和他的那位“往者不可谏”在储物间情难自禁，他推门进去就被两个雪白浑圆的屁股蛋子晃瞎了眼，抓着臀肉的那只手他再熟悉不过了，骨节分明，食指上带着的戒指还是跟他一起买的，另一只挂在楼上房间的首饰架上，翟潇闻觉得自己以后应该不会再带那只戒指了，冲击太大，从此它只能跟记忆里的臀部捆绑，关进暗无天日的绒布盒子里长眠。

他木着脸翻出刘也新买的炖锅，委托人正在厨房料理食材脱不开手。

“找什么呢？”夏之光身下动作不停，还能余出闲气儿来问他。

翟潇闻只觉得跟他多讲一句都是对手里炖锅的侮辱，冷脸瞪夏之光，意思再明白不过：你没眼睛不会自己看么？

另一位挂在眼瞎那位身上，电波交流时难免被同频，翟潇闻纠结要不要打声招呼，又牙痛这种情况下要如何避免尴尬完成寒暄。

连在一起的两位倒是很善解人意，默契地同步开口。

“也哥今晚做乱炖？”  
“一起来？”

翟潇闻无语片刻，撂下一句，别弄脏地板。

然后重重地摔门出去了。

门后两位陷入沉默，焉栩嘉忍不住先骂道：“你有病吧。”

潜台词很多。夏之光深谙小机器人的解码编程，但冷硬的小机器人不是可爱的猫咪，刺戳的棱角也不是绵软的炸毛，他们之间只有刀刃拖过钢铁的火花，夹枪带棒的讽刺也许称得上非常规性温存。

“你看他不顺眼你跟人搭什么话。”夏之光懒洋洋地回呛，“焉栩嘉，我感觉你这个人，挺寡廉鲜耻。”

“邀请队友玩3p，你也不差啊哥哥。”

他们对彼此身体都太熟悉，焉栩嘉眯起眼睛，像关节刚上完油的人偶，揽住了夏之光的脖子。

翟潇闻趿拉着拖鞋，走廊上的木质地板被他踩得啪嗒响。

去你妈的不可谏，贱死了好吗。

也不知道是在骂谁。

骂完也只觉得兴致索然。

货送到厨房，刘也支使他把锅放炉灶上，周震南扒拉着厨房的玻璃门探出一颗脑袋，语气欢快，“今晚乱炖啊？”

翟潇闻听得额角一跳，随手抄过一段洗净的黄瓜堵上周震南的嘴，小朋友象征性挣扎了一下就乖乖抱着开啃，翟潇闻觉得自己稍微得到了一些治愈。

他打了声招呼，说先上楼睡，吃饭再叫他。

“小翟你个猪。”周震南瘫着脸吐槽道。

翟潇闻伸手对锅盖头就是一通狂揉，成功让面瘫破功后转身就跑。

水龙头里的水从冷变热，镜子前的人任由水花打在手上，溅得洗漱台一片狼藉。

寻常炮友会聊彼此的初恋故事吗，翟潇闻不说是因为他是个正常人，夏之光说倒也不是因为他不正常，翟潇闻想，他大概都没认真考虑过两个人之间的关系。

炮友通常约完就散，而夏之光被他一脚踹下床后也没法回自己家，转身就倒回五十公分外的床上，连翻身的细微声响都在32.4平方的房间里被无限放大。

他们不甘不愿地缠绵，爱和讨厌都渗透进对方的呼吸里。

热水烫得手背发红，翟潇闻才如梦初醒按下开关，他去扯毛巾擦手，不小心弄倒一支牙膏状的管子。

他捡起来，英文字样“Hand Cream”旁边印了一个卡通橘子的图案。

一支普通的护手霜。  
一支眼熟的护手霜。

翟潇闻印象中，何洛洛好像是有提了那么一嘴，说自己买了很多护手霜，这支就送他了。

他当时没有接，找的是什么借口来着，没带包出门没地放。

其实他就是懒得涂，拿回去也是浪费。

何洛洛当时很认真地相信了，收进自己的背包里，说回去给他送房间里。

可能他送过来的时候自己不在吧，翟潇闻垂着眼睛，脑海里就浮现了何洛洛拿着护手霜敲门，没人应就自己开进来了，在房间里转了一圈，最后挑了一个洗完手一定能看到的位置，放下护手霜出去了，也许还为自己的小聪明得意了好一会儿。

想着他就不由自主地笑出来。

咔嗒。  
有人开门进来了。

“小翟？也哥让我来喊你吃饭，人呢？”

原来没有敲门这步，直接登堂入室了。

浴室的门只是半掩着，何洛洛与镜子里的翟潇闻对上视线。

“干嘛呢，怎么还看自己看上瘾了。”他揶揄道。

翟潇闻像是撒娇似的，“我的嘴唇好像也有点干。”

“下次拿唇膏给你。”  
“算了，涂多了你又要直接送我。”  
“那就分我点呗。”

唇膏要怎么分，翟潇闻舔了舔嘴唇。

“我闻到乱炖的味道了，好香啊，走吧洛洛。”翟潇闻勾上何洛洛的肩。

他需要新鲜的刺激感。

朋友妻最好欺。

翟潇闻喜欢何洛洛吗。

“当然啦。”

已经剥好皮的橘子，谁都不会拒绝吧。

蛋饼从刚刚好到糊掉只需要0.5秒。  
拥抱后顺势捏住后颈只需要0.5秒。  
箭射出去到直中靶心只需要0.5秒。

0.5秒是缓冲时间，可以为他创造无数的便利。

不自信和天然都是人设，人设有真有假，但总归有细微关联，才不至于太跳脱。

于是时间久了，假的有部分成了真，真的有部分作了假。

何洛洛觉得，假笨比真聪明好，比起费尽心思藏拙，还要被挑剔的目光审视，不如一开始就扮个笨蛋，聪明人自负，自我防御起来像块密不透风的铁板，可在笨蛋面前偶尔也会稍稍卸下防备。

他知道自己在焉栩嘉心里是特殊的，也清楚这份特殊不仅仅因为他这个人而被赋予。

焉栩嘉喜欢摸着他的头发喊他笨蛋，缱绻的，温柔地，充斥情欲的，各种各样的语气，各种各样的笨蛋。

在欢乐谷的时候夏之光大吼大叫要从器械上下来，焉栩嘉靠在机器拍不到的墙角，捂着麦轻声说了句白痴。

那时候何洛洛在他脸上找不到半点情绪，关心或是嘲讽，什么都没有。而他还是莫名觉得，自己好像从白痴里找到了笨蛋的共同点。

弄明白这点后他就没继续往这段关系里投放感情了。

他理解每个男人都会有那么一次因为红白玫瑰而困惑，他们才十八岁，无论是朱砂痣还是蚊子血，似乎都没必要太快盖棺定论，更没必要死吊着一棵树。

节目里游戏的惩罚是挑一个队友吹彩虹屁。何洛洛咧着甜蜜的微笑。

“光光的光是白月光的光，他是每个极光心里的白月光。”

场下粉丝尖叫像是要把房顶掀翻。

他没去注意场上谁的笑容又出现裂痕，舌尖抵住下牙床的虎牙摩挲。

tic tac，tic tac，tic tac

再过55320个0.5秒就会天亮，焉栩嘉，你要怎么选择呢。

捞月亮的人追着晨昏线，筋疲力竭后对着斯提克斯河里倒影一头栽进去。

越聪明的人，有时候越容易陷进执拗的牛角漩涡。

做笨蛋真的好快乐。

无所顾忌，也没有退路。

先用橘子味的护手霜不是因为喜欢，冰沙上的草莓要留到最后吃，第一讨厌的味道直接丢掉，第二无感的就拿去送人。

笨蛋的底线是爱自己，满足自己第一重要。

笨蛋的秘诀是永远不主动出击，保证自己随时都有后路可撤。

翟潇闻愿意为他的0.5秒买单，真心虽然从不明码标价，但人人都知它的昂贵。

翟潇闻付不起，何洛洛也给不起。

他们都有债要偿还。

焉栩嘉觉得贪得无厌这个词再适合自己不过了。

他贪心漂亮的人，像收集邮戳一样收集一张张美丽的脸庞，不同于那些喜新厌旧的人，他对集邮簿上的每一位，都不会感到厌倦。

他有贪得无厌的资本的。所有人都很清楚这点，没有人会指责他。

焉栩嘉和翟潇闻合不来。和夏之光嘴上说讨厌却和人滚到床上去相反，他们可以笑脸营业，亲密举动，甚至连星座都是最相配的满分情侣。

但心里彼此都再清楚不过对方是什么货色。

焉栩嘉瞧不上翟潇闻自诩情圣满嘴跑火车，给他颗铁树都能撩开花。

翟潇闻看不起焉栩嘉渣得理直气壮还要给自己艹深情人设。

焉栩嘉这辈子的皮笑肉不笑，百分之八十都贡献给了翟潇闻。他俩出现在一个场合，焉栩嘉必收拾得人模狗样，翟潇闻必打扮得花枝招展，哪怕是没通告的休息日，再假模假式地扯几句塑料情互夸，然后回房间吐槽对方。

假正经。  
花蝴蝶。

有时候焉栩嘉觉得翟潇闻就像一个世另我。

至少他们挑男人的品味很相似。

撞破奸情的经历也很相似，不过焉栩嘉才不会像双子男一样招摇，他甚至贴心的为他们小声带上了门。

上次翟潇闻摔门摔得震天响，他背后又没长眼，被吓了一跳，下意识夹了一下，夏之光闷哼一声他就知道今天要糟，本来就是临时起意，也没戴套，最后不出所料被射了一屁股，焉栩嘉清理的时候都在骂翟潇闻，从吃饭咬破舌头骂到下半身不举，过完嘴瘾隔天又要出去营业兄弟情深。

焉栩嘉回想着刚才翟潇闻边亲何洛洛边挑眉看他，亲了足足半分钟才松开，何洛洛转过身，清清冷冷地喊了声“嘉嘉”。

焉栩嘉嗯了声，想了想又问道：“会换气了？”

翟潇闻下巴搁在何洛洛肩上洋洋得意道：“我教的。”

幼不幼稚。

焉栩嘉懒得理他，给情人一个sweet的建议。

“记得戴套。”

何洛洛看起来有一丝讶异，“我们还没到那步。”

焉栩嘉无所谓道：“Just a suggestion.”，然后他绅士地关上门。

焉大少爷慷慨得很，不介意share。

他想翟潇闻也一样。


End file.
